russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Program Schedule
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - Station Message Sign On :4 am - Shop Japan :5 am - Aksyon Umaga (LIVE) :6 am - Shop Japan :7 am - EZ Shop :Monday-Thursday :8 am - Oddbods :8:30 am - Sofia the First :9 am - Movie Max 5 :Friday :8 am - 2017 NFL Sunday Night Football :12 nn - Aksyon Tanghali (LIVE) :1 pm - Shop Japan :2 pm - EZ Shop :3 pm - Ridiculousness :3:30 pm - Pimp My Ride :4 pm - All Hail King Julien :Monday :4:30 pm - The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Mon) :5 pm - Dragons: Race to the Edge (Mon) :5:30 pm - DanMachi :6 pm - Sailor Moon Crystal :Tuesday & Thursday :4:30 pm - PSL (LIVE) :Wed & Fri :4:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) :Monday :7:30 pm - The Flash :8:30 pm - Movie Max 5 :Tuesday :7:30 pm - Supergirl :8:30 pm - Quantico :9:30 pm - Blindspot :Wednesday :7:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Sports5 Center (LIVE) :9:45 pm - Arrow :Thursday :7:30 pm - The Walking Dead Season 3 :8:30 pm - Prison Break :9:30 pm - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 :Friday :7:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Sports5 Center (LIVE) :9:45 pm - Scorpion :10:30 pm - Aksyon Tonite (LIVE) :11:15 pm - ReAksyon :11:30 pm - Tulong Ko, Pasa Mo :12 mn - Shop Japan :1 am - Station Message Sign Off :Saturday :4:30 am - Station Message Sign On :4:30 am - Shop Japan :5:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade :6:30 am - Word of God Network :7:30 am - Power to Unite with Elvira :8 am - Elena of Valor :8:30 am - Penn Zero: Part Time Hero :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - Movie Max 5 :12 nn - Transformers: Robot in Disguise :12:30 pm - Alagang Kapatid :1 pm - Shop Japan :2 pm - Nikita :3 pm - Movie Max 5 or PBA (LIVE) :5 pm - Sports5 Center (LIVE) :5:15 pm - PBA (LIVE) :7:15 pm - Coke Studio Philippines :7:45 pm - Wattpad Presents :9:15 pm - Sine Squad :11:15 pm - Manindigan :12 mn - Shop Japan :1 am - Station Message Sign Off :Sunday :4:30 am - Station Message Sign On :4:30 am - Shop Japan :5:30 am - Kerygma TV :6:30 am - Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno :7:30 am - Healing Galing sa TV :8:30 am - Bakbakan Na :9:30 am - Tukaan :10:30 am - Japan Japan 47 :11 am - Winx Club :11:30 am - Elena of Valor :12 nn - Penn Zero: Part Time Hero :12:30 pm - Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. :1 pm - Heavy Hitters Elite Boxing :3 pm - PBA (LIVE) :5 pm - Sports5 Center (LIVE) :5:15 pm - PBA (LIVE) :7:15 pm - WWE SmackDown :8:15 pm - Turning Point :9 pm - Brillante Mendoza's Amo :10 pm - UFC :12 mn - Shop Japan :1 am - Station Message Sign Off See also *Jhessika Abestano | Facebook *Cover Photos *ABC-5: March 1994 Primetime Schedule *ABC-5 (2001) *Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *‘Nandito Ako,’ ‘Super Sine Prime,’ and ‘Pilipinas News’ to Premiere on TV5 this Monday *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show *Three’s a Crowd: Aksyon Tonite Becomes a Three-Anchor Team *New ball game for TV5 *TV5 to air Miss Universe preliminary events Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Program Schedule